Helping to Cope
by XX Vetty XX
Summary: Bella and Edward both have a past, can they help each other cope with the past? OOC AH lemons


BPOV

"I can't believe that you got suspended again Bella, what is it, twice every two weeks now?" Rene was screaming at me in the kitchen, not like a cared anymore, couldn't she tell, was she really that stupid? At the moment I'm stuck in Forks, the wettest place in the USA, living with my bitch of a mother Rene and her latest shack up turned husband Phil.

I long to be in Phoenix with my father Charlie, I knew if he knew what was going on here he would have me there in less than ten minutes, but sadly Rene and Charlie were divorced when I was still a baby.

I hate Rene's new husband Phil, he is a creep, but I suppose better than the ones she has had before, with Phil, it's only a slap on the ass every now and then, or a snide comment. It helps to that after the first one I learnt Karate, I am a black belt and could hold my own in a fight, and Phil knew this, he would not ever take it further or risk his own life, I would kill him before I let another man abuse me.

I'm a bitch there I said it, but I don't take nothing from no one, especially a man, I'm not one to be pushed around. Everyone at my school knows this and mostly I don't have any trouble, I've got a pretty good reputation for ass kicking, and not taking any shit. Even the teachers don't really care well most teachers don't care because their scared of what I might do to them.

There is always one though, today Jessica the skank decided she would 'trip' in front of me and spill her drink all over my new top, well, bad move Jessica, I didn't put her into hospital as such, but one trip to the nurses office may show her not to mess with me again. Of course I was seen by the bitch McClapp who is the only person in the place who actually has the guts to send me to the principal, Mark Chung. Mr. Chung and I are on fist name basis after my toilet incident that involved Mike Newton's head in the toilet bowl in the girl's bathroom.

"**Isabella, this is the last straw with you, this is the last time, you have been to my office five times this week," Mark looked at me with his stern eyes I didn't lose my cool, I'm Bella Swan.**

"**Mark, first off it's Bella and second you and I both know that you are just going to suspend me again. You can't kick me out of this school, I'm a straight A student, and I'm going to go to Harvard, you know. Oh and third, don't invite such stupid dumb asses into this school and I won't have to teach them lessons," My brown eyes piercing into his dull grey ones before looking down at my perfect nails.**

"**That being said," he continued, ignoring the fact that I was calling him and everyone in this dump stupid, "I can't have one rule for you and another for the rest of the populace, I will have to suspend you this time, next time Isabella, you will be expelled. I'll be calling you mother and she will come and pick you up this afternoon, you can wait in my office till she gets here."**

"**yes, I know the drill and it's Bella, Mark," I sneered out his name, as I pulled my I-pod from my bag to listed to some music before my fuck whit mother showed up**

"I just don't know what to do with you, I have tried everything, but nothing works with you Isabella your smart I don't understand why you insist on wasting your talent, I'm not going to tolerate your behaviour anymore, that's it, you're grounded." Rene fumed at me.

I stood up looked her in the face rolled me eyes and said, " Rene we both know you don't care about me at all, cut the shit now before I do something I will regret, I'm not grounded and I will be continuing to do whatever the fuck I want to do."

Rene didn't like the sound of that, I could tell by the way her eyes bugged out as I said it, but I was on a roll I continued, "you know that for years I have looked after you cooked you and your trash meals and for what, to be abused at every turn,"

I knew that would strike a chord with her and it did, "Excuse me?" Was her reply.

"You're excused," was my smart ass reply, just before Phil walked in, the dog had the audacity to join the conversation.

"And what are you two ladies talking about?"

"Nothing to do with you Phil why don't you go find someone else to annoy and leave me the fuck alone," I growled across the room at him.

"What's got you excited tonight Izzy, anything I can help out with you know I love helping you when you're too excited to deal with it all on your own." His words literally made my skin crawl, I could not believe him.

"It's Bella to you and I said Fuck Off, now Phil Before I do something we will both regret, well, when I say both I mean I will regret it for not doing it sooner." I snarled at him between clenched teeth, ready to fight him with my fists clenched at my side, I was going through in my head how best to hurt him. I could kick him in the gut and wind him or I could jab him in the throat with my fingers, this is especially painful for men.

It was Rene's turn to talk, "Isabella do not speak to your father like that, ever since he has been living with us you have done nothing but insulted him, and I'm sick of it. In fact you have never been happy for me you are always so quick to judge every man I have ever brought home for you to meet. I'm your mother and you will listen to me, you need to change your attitude missy."

Rene didn't notice Phil leaning in to whisper something in my ear, "don't worry my little Isabella, I like them feisty just like I like them young and you my darling fit both of those categories. You just have to be quiet and no one had to get hurt." I felt my stomach churning at the thought of this Phil took my repulsion to a new level.

"Don't touch me, you sick perverted man, you know I could kill you, right now."

His eyes glinted as he said, "do it," his hand dropped from my shoulder where I had not noticed it resting and went to rest on Rene's cheek.

It was sad, but I'm used to this, it's horrible and disgusting, but it's my life, and why I don't trust men, period. I have tried with boys my age, and they all just want one thing and once they get it that's it. Men my mother's age, well all they want is to take things from you, like your innocence and I'm sorry to say because of this, I can never trust men again, I will never trust a man again. I shot daggers at Phil and went to my room to brood in science.

I turned my I-Pod on and switched it to shuffle Pink Whataya want from me came on, 'how appropriate' I thought I blasted it though the stereo speakers, I knew she would be up soon to tell me to "turn that shit off", but I care at this point, I decided to take a shower and change to my favourite swear pants and tank, it would be a long week and I needed some me time.

Before bed I walked over to my door and made sure it was locked you can never be too careful in this house, I was actually surprised that Phil hadn't taken it off the door yet, but you know, don't look a gift cow in the mouth, or something to that effect. I woke up the next day to my tummy yelling at me apparently in all the fighting last night I forgot to eat I made my way down stairs to take a look in the fridge.

I found myself sitting on the lounge watching the TV when my mother came down stairs, she looked at me and said, "You're up early," she really was so stupid some times.

"It's one in the afternoon Rene, shouldn't you be at work, or were you to busy fucking your dog last night to get any sleep, and miss work today, that wouldn't be a first time."

"Really Isabella, I would prefer it if you called him Phil, and no I'm sick but of course you don't care about me to ask that and I really would prefer it if you called me mum, because this may come as a shock but I am your mother." She was making fuck face breakfast, but didn't bother to ask me if I wanted some. Not that I cared anyway she couldn't cook.

"I'll call you mum when you act like my mum, call me Bella not Isabella, it's so pretentious and not like my prison warden," I said dryly my eyes glued to the TV, I liked that one it was good.

"That's it Bella," she sneered, "I'm sick of the attitude, drop it now. I do everything for you I look after you, take care of you, give you a safe place to live and what do you do for me, huh? Nothing that's what I thought.

"Rene, you know all of that is a fucking big lie, you wouldn't have this house if it wasn't for me, and I have had to look after myself since I was in nappies, who potty trained me Rene certainly not you."

"You're going to live with your Father Isabella, I just can't deal with you here, you don't pull your own weight and I just can't deal with looking after you, you're a spoilt little brat."

I'm going to live with Dad, my actual dad, she's not lying to me, and she is like me and can't lie to save her life. God how I miss my father, I know he loves me, I know that if he really knew what Rene was like he would have rescued me a long time ago, but I knew that I couldn't have worried Charlie, my dad with this, I was too proud and stubborn.

I have always hated living with this person who is supposed to be my mother, I don't know how I lasted this long with her she is a devil in disguise. "Your flight is tomorrow," I could hear in her voice that she was ecstatic that I would be leaving her here.

"Good, I will not spend another minute longer in this house than I have to, I don't want to see you or Phil ever again you both make my skin crawl and my stomach churn, I hope you're happy, because Rene I am." That was her breaking point she slapped me across the face.

"Would you rather leave tonight you ungrateful bitch, the faster you're out of my house the better then I can have Phil all to myself, I will not have to share him with you!" she screamed, that was it she knew all along what Phil was doing to me. I couldn't stand there a minute longer,

"I hate you're Fucking guts!" I wanted to leave tonight I sprinted up stairs to my room and began packing while I called Charlie, My daddy.

"Hey sweety how are you, did you hear?" I sobbed over the phone.

"Daddy please I can't stay here, not tonight can you book me another flight, please, and I need to get out of here,"

He replied with, "Of course sweety, oh Bells don't cry hunni it's going to be all ok."

I smiled at my nick name that I had not realised I missed, "thank you daddy I love you so much,"

"I love you to Bells"

I hung up the phone and decided to call the one person on earth who needed to know I was coming to Phoenix my one true friend.

"Hey Bells! Why are you calling, what's happened are you ok? Whose ass am I kicking?"

I have known Alice, Allie my whole life, I met her when I stayed at Charlie's place for the summer, she was like the sister I never had, and we spoke on the phone almost every day. It's been almost a year since I saw her and I missed her so much it hurt. She was going to boarding school at the moment with her cousin, Emmett her brother his girlfriend Rosalie and last of all Allie's her boyfriend Jasper.

I met them all apart from the cousin, I wasn't sure of his name I thought it was Edmund, or Eddie, maybe it could have been Edward, but I wasn't sure. I got on with all of them except Rosalie, she was a bitch and I'm a bigger bitch, so you know we clash, but I suppose she will learn in time that you don't fucking mess with me.

"Hey Allie."

"What's wrong Bells, I know there's something wrong tell me now, you know I'll find out."

"It's mum…"

"What happened belly? Wait can I guess?" She was freakishly good at this, you never bet against Alice.

"You're coming to Phoenix, to STAY!" she screeched into the ear piece, and of course she was right.

"Yes, Allie can you believe it! We will be going to the same school!"

"OH my gosh I'm so excited right now Belly we can have sleep over's and pj's parties and everything," I let her ramble on for a little while before I said I had to go pack, we said our goodbye's.

After this Charlie called to confirm my flight in three hours I would be out of this dump and on the way to be with people who lived me. I got everything packed called a taxi and made my way down stairs.

Rene was watching the TV when I walked past with suitcase in hand, "I'm going" I said without any emotion in my voice, I didn't want to converse with them any more than I had to.

"Where to?" Rene asked.

"Where do you think Rene, away from this fucking dump, to my daddy, who loves me," I said this with my voice slightly breaking, but I held it in, I wouldn't cry in front of her. With that I turned on my heal and left, not looking back, I didn't want to see Rene or Phil again as far as I was concerned they could kiss my ass.


End file.
